test0nefandomcom-20200215-history
Install Guide
This guide assumes 64bit Windows is installed on your computer. Files needed : 1. Final Fantasy XI Installer: http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/download/media/install_win.html : 2. Roll-up/Patches from tehkrizz: : : a. Roll-up - http://tehkrizz.net/FFXI/patches/20160223.rar : b. Patch 1 - http://tehkrizz.net/FFXI/patches/20160406.rar : c. Patch 2 - http://tehkrizz.net/FFXI/patches/20171229.rar : 3. Microsoft C++ Runtimes (x86 versions): :: a. 2012 - http://www.microsoft.com/en-us/download/details.aspx?id=30679 :: b. 2013 - http://www.microsoft.com/en-us/download/details.aspx?id=40784 :: c. 2015 - http://www.microsoft.com/en-us/download/details.aspx?id=48145 :: d. 2017 - https://aka.ms/vs/15/release/vc_redist.x86.exe : 4. Final Fantasy XI Update Patch Enabler: http://www.dspt.info/FFXI-UpdatePatch.zip : 5. XI Loader: https://github.com/DarkstarProject/xiloader/releases/download/v1.0.4/xiloader.exe : 6. Windower: http://windower.net/Windower4Setup.exe : 7. 7zip: : a. 64bit - http://www.7-zip.org/a/7z920-x64.msi : b. 32bit - http://www.7-zip.org/a/7z920.msi : 8. OpenVPN Client: (URL TBD) : : 9. Notepad++: https://notepad-plus-plus.org/download/v7.5.6.html Preparation : 1. Disable UAC (Windows Vista/7/8/8.1/10) :: a. Click Start b. In the search field type "Disable UAC" :: c. You should now see "Change User Account Control settings" :: d. On the next screen that appears, Drag the slider to the bottom "Never Notify" :: e. Click Ok f. Reboot your Computer : 2. Install all 4 Microsoft C++ Runtimes (Installers 3a, 3b, 3c, 3d above). : 3. Make file extensions visible :: a. Launch windows explorer (right click on the start menu, choose explore) :: b. In the window that pops up, hit (Alt + T), then Folder Options :: c. Click "View" :: d. Uncheck "Hide extensions for known file types" :: e. Click Ok Installing the base install of FFXI : 1. Download the US FFXI Ultimate Seekers package from Square-Enix: :: a. http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/download/media/install_win.html :: b. http://gdl.square-enix.com/ffxi/download/us/FFXISETUP.exe :: c. http://gdl.square-enix.com/ffxi/download/us/FINALFANTASYXI.Data.001 :: d. http://gdl.square-enix.com/ffxi/download/us/FINALFANTASYXI.Data.002 :: e. http://gdl.square-enix.com/ffxi/download/us/FINALFANTASYXI.Data.003 : 2. Download the roll-up and subsequent patches from tehkrizz.net: :: a. Roll-up - http://tehkrizz.net/FFXI/patches/20160223.rar :: b. Patch 1 - http://tehkrizz.net/FFXI/patches/20160406.rar :: c. Patch 2 - http://tehkrizz.net/FFXI/patches/20171229.rar : 3. Launch the FFXI Ultimate Seekers installation package (FFXISETUP.EXE). : 4. Follow the default prompts to install FFXI Seekers which will install the following (in order): :: a. Playonline/Tetra-Master :: b. Final Fantasy XI :: c. Rise of the Zilart :: d. Chains of Promathia :: e. Treasures of Aht Urghan :: f. Wings of the Goddess :: g. Seekers of Adoulin : 5. After the installs are complete, launce PlayOnline for the first time. :: a. Playonline will prompt you to update it, go ahead and update. :: b. After the files are updated it will prompt you to restart Playonline, do it. : 6. Upon re-launching, it will ask you if you are a new or existing user, choose existing :: a. Use 123456 as the Username/Password/etc : 7. Once you have created your bogus account, close PlayOnline : 8. Next, navigate to your Final Fantasy XI Installation Folder: :: a. (For 64-bit systems, navigate to C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\FINAL FANTASY XI\) :: b. (For 32-bit systems, navigate to C:\Program Files\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\FINAL FANTASY XI\) : 9. If you don't already have it installed, install 7zip (Preliminary Leg Work Item 7 above) : 10. Extract each of the roll-up patches to the folder in step 8 (Preliminary Leg Work Item 2 above). You will be overwriting files when doing this. :: a. Roll-up - 20160223.rar :: b. Patch 1 - 20160406.rar :: c. Patch 2 - 20171229.rar : 11. Extract the contents of the Final Fantasy Patch Enabler to the folder in step 8 (Preliminary Legwork Item 4 above). You will be overwriting files when doing this. : 12. Navigate to your PlayOnline Viewer Folder :: a. (For 64-bit systems, navigate to C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\PlayOnlineViewer\) :: b. (For 32-bit systems, navigate to C:\Program Files\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\PlayOnlineViewer\) : 13. Right click the "data" folder, and choose COPY : 14. Navigate to your Final Fantasy XI Folder (the same folder as step 08, above) :: a. Right click into an empty space, and click paste. :: b. You should now have a folder called data in your Final Fantasy XI folder : 15. Launch PlayOnline. : 16. From the User list, on the left hand side, click "Check Files" : 17. On the next screen that appears, click the double arrow, and change it to Final Fantasy XI. :: a. The Version should be "UNKNOWN" : 18. Click on Check Files : 19. PlayOnline will then check all the FINAL FANTASY XI files (usually takes about 15-20 minutes) and prompt you on what to do because it found errors. : 20. Choose to fix the errors, this will update your client. : 21. PlayOnline will then automatically start checking and updating files. :: a. This takes a while. Once it starts downloading you can leave it unattentended if you wish to do so. : 22. (MUCH LATER) Once you are done updating, you may want to launch Final Fantasy XI config to setup your resolution/controller/etc (You'll find it in the start menu). Setting up Windower to launch FFXI : 1. Install Windower (Perliminary Leg Work Item 6, above) : 2. Once installed, you will have a desktop shortcut : 3. Right click, choose properties : 4. Click Compatibility : 5. Click Run this program as an administrator : 6. Launch Windower : 7. Click Addons, and install the following: :: a. cancel :: b. distance :: c. enemybar :: d. enternity :: e. gearswap :: f. pointwatch :: g. send :: h. shortcuts :: i. silence :: j. text :: k. tparty :: l. update :: m. zonetimer :: n. treasury : 8. Click Plugins and install the following: :: a. ffxidb :: b. infobar :: c. timers : 9. ' **IMPORTANT**' - If you have used Windower Before, be sure to DISABLE Light Luggage, it crashes the server if it is used. : 10. Click Profiles : 11. Click the (+) Button : 12. Click "New Profile 1" and replace the name with Legion FFXI : 13. Click the Back Arrow : 14. Click Legion FFXI, and click the "Push Pin" Icon : 15. You should now have a "Windower (Legion FFXI)" Shortcut on your desktop. : 16. Right click, and choose "Open File Location" : 17. In the window that appears, right click and create a new folder, call it launchers : 18. Copy xiloader.exe (Preliminary Leg Work, Item 5 above) into the launchers folder : 19. Rename xiloader.exe to pol.exe : 20. Navigate back to the Windoer Folder, right click on settings.xml, and choose Open with > Notepad : 21. At the bottom of the page you will find and . Open a new line above : 22. Add the following: :: a. --hide --server legiondark.com :: b. c:\Program Files (x86)\Windower4\launchers\pol.exe : 23. Click File, Click Save. : 24. Close the notepad window. Creating your account : 1. Launch Windower (Legion FFXI) from your desktop : 2. A colorful text window will appear : 3. Choose selection 2.) Create New Account a. type 2, hit enter : 4. Choose a username :: a. This is your ACCOUNT name, not your character name, and is needed everytime you log in. : 5. Choose a password :: a. This is your ACCOUNT password. DO NOT SHARE IT WITH ANYONE, KEEP IT SAFE. DO NOT USE PASSWORDS YOU USE ELSEWHERE. : 6. Confirm your password : 7. Final Fantasy XI will now launch. Logging in #Launch Windower (Legion FFXI) from your desktop #A colorful text window will appear #Choose selection 1.) Login a. type 1, hit enter #Type your username, hit enter. #Type your password, hit enter. #Final Fantasy XI will now launch. Modifying your profile to log-in automatically #Additional details are available here: https://wiki.dspt.info/index.php/Configuring_Your_Client#xiloader